360 degree replay technology may provide an immersive user experience for viewing sporting events. With multiple high-resolution cameras at different positions in a venue, INTEL FREED (freeD) technology may provide clear high definition images for such 360 replay. The freeD technology may use voxels (e.g., pixels with volume) to render three-dimensional (3D) replays, creating a multi-perspective view of the sports action.